In general, a paper tube is formed in a cylindrical shape by cutting a sheet of source paper in a predefined length, and gluing and continuously rolling up the cut source paper in a spiral fashion in several layers.
Material, such as thread, cord, fabric, film, and the like, which is wound around the paper tube is generally unwound from the outer layers of a roll by rotating the paper tube, but in this case, it is difficult to unroll the material at high speed, and after one article of wound material is completely used, another article needs to be connected to the used article, that is, the articles should be separately used one by one, thereby a rate of successive production is degraded.